Breaking Daw part 2 : different ending
by Panda Playground
Summary: Faced with reality, how will Bella react? So, I didn't like the ending of the last Twilight movie, so I mad a different ending to it. It sort of begins where the movie has ended.


Bella slowly woke up. She felt a sharp pain going through her head as she tried to move it. She opened her eyes, but the light was too bright. She closed them again, afraid that the intensity of the light was going to burn them. She couldn't risk being blind, she couldn't risk never getting to see Edward or Renesmee or anything or anyone ever again.

"Honey?" said a faint voice, and Bella felt a hand on hers shortly after that. It was a warm hand. This frightened her. She was as cold as ice, if a human touched her skin, they would have realized something wasn't right.

"Honey?" The voice said again. It was her mothers, but Bella still didn't want to open her eyes. If her mother hadn't noticed something was wrong by the touch of her skin, she would realize it when she sees her daughter's red eyes.

"Maybe we should dim the lights. Perhaps, the light is too bright." An unfamiliar voice said. The lights were dimmed, and Bella dared to open her eyes. Perhaps her mother wouldn't notice the color now.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay? I'm so happy you're not too seriously injured."

Bella saw her mother, but her father was also there, in the background, not knowing how to act or what to do.

"What do you mean injured? I feel fine..." She said. Her voice was hoarse.

"You don't remember?" the unfamiliar voice said. The man was wearing a white jacket. He was a... doctor?

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" She asked, panicked.

Her father came closer, embraced her mother. He cleared his throat. Bella then knew something bad had happened.

"You have been in an accident honey," He said, her mother started to cry. " You were on your way back from school, when..." He had to stop for a second. "When you were hit by a truck."

Bella didn't understand. An accident? Hit by a truck?

"It was a drunk driver." Her mother added.

"Where's Edward? What happened to him?" she asked them, feeling as if someone ripped her heart out.

Her parents looked at each other, not knowing what their daughter was talking about.

"Who is Edward?" Her father asked.

"My husband!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, euh, honey,..." Her mother didn't know how to say this. "You have no husband. You don't even know any Edward..."

"Yes, I do! I married him! You were both there! And why are you being so sweet to each other? You're divorced, divorced people don't do that! You have Phil, mom, and you're with Sue now." She told them.

"What are you talking about? We never divorced..."

"When did you marry this Edward?" The doctor asked.

"Not so long ago, although I don't remember exactly. But it hasn't been longer than a year." she said.

Her parents looked at her, with faces as if someone had died.

"What? Where is Renesmee?"

"Who is Renes...Renesmee?" The doctor asked, her parents just stared at her.

"My daughter! Edward's daughter! Dad, you have seen her before!"

Her mother had started to cry, and her father seemed as if he was going to join her.

"Bella," the doctor started, " Your injuries after the accident were so bad that you slipped into coma. 4 years ago..."

Bella didn't understand. Were they telling her that she was crazy? That she saw things that weren't real?

"So, this Edward never existed. You never met him, let alone marry him. Renesmee isn't real either..." Her mother added.

Bella looked at her father to ask him to tell them she was right. But he stood there, shaking his head. It was then that Bella started to get her memory back.

School had ended, and she couldn't get to her car fast enough. She had no friends, so there was no one she could talk to after school. Once on the road, she saw a trucker coming towards her. She wanted to do something, to avoid the hit, but there wasn't any time.

"So, Edward isn't real?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"Renesmee neither?"

Again a negative answer.

"Alice? Carlisle? Esmee? Any one of the Cullens? Jacob?"

"We don't know any of these people. And neither do you. We have been here every day, there is no way you could've met any one of them, let alone get married."

"Give me a mirror..." she asked through her tears.

When they handed her the mirror, and she looked at her face, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears began flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"My eyes. They're...normal...I'm normal!"

Her mother came closer to give her a hug, but she pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

But they didn't leave. They stayed until late at night, when they had to go home to get some sleep.

She felled depressed. Finding out that the Cullens weren't real, that Edward and Renesmee weren't real, and that her best friend Jacob was also just an imagination, was the worst thing that could've ever happened to her. Including the accident. How was she going to survive, if she was just a clumsy normal person, if she was no vampire, without a daughter, without the love of her life? Without Jacob, and all the others?

It was quiet in the hospital at this time of the night. She figured that there wouldn't be many doctors here either. She got up from her bed, feeling dizzy at first. That must be the concussion. Her legs were a little bit wobbly, but she could walk. She tiptoed to her door, opening it very carefully, trying not to make a sound. She was lucky, there was no one here. She didn't know where to go, but she was going somewhere.

She found the stairs, just what she needed. By now, she had regained her strength, so she could even run up the stairs. Which was needed, because the door, that opens to the stairs, also forbidden for patients and visitors, fell shut with a loud noise. Not so long after that, she heard it opening and closing again, followed by a "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

It didn't matter, she was almost where she needed to be. Just a few more steps, and she was there. The doctor, she figured, was getting closer too. Apparently, she wasn't running as fast as she thought. She reached to door, and found herself on the roof. It was still dark. Good, that meant that she wouldn't see the way down. She walked towards the edge.

"STOP!" she heard. She turned around, and saw the doctor running towards her. He stopped just in front of her.

"Don't do it! You have to much to live for! We thought you were paralyzed, and now you're walking! It's a sign that you have to live!" he said.

Bella took one step back, one step closer to the edge.

"If the Cullens, Jacob, and all the rest never existed, I don't want to exist anymore either." She said, and she let herself fall.

The doctor tried to grab her, but was too late.

Bella was falling, imagining the face of Edward in front of her the entire time. Right before she was about to hit the floor she said : "I love you, Edward".

**The end!**


End file.
